


Breathe

by ThatSadFan



Category: My Hero Academia, demon slayer - Fandom
Genre: Kinda first fanfic, M/M, Mama bear Todoroki, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poor Izuku, Some grammar mistakes, Stressed Midoriya Izuku, Who needs sleep, give me a few chapters to get the memo down, help me, it explains everything with the concept tho, it worth you time, ive done bad things, lots of mentions of demon slayer, please hang on there, there are some manga references from demon slayer later on in the story, watch it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSadFan/pseuds/ThatSadFan
Summary: What happens when you combine two characters of the same personalities. In the story of Izuku and Tanjiro with combine into one. How will the personality of two destructive boys do in one body in the world on heroes. Basically my hero academia but with the Breaths and mixed look of Tanjiro in Midoriya. So. Yeah!!





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t watched, read or even know what Demon Slayer is that’s fine because I will explain everything. This is kinda my first fanfiction, the first one was a bunny deku au, but I scraped that and deleted it. So hang on there. I need to get use to writing.

Chapter 1

My name is Izuku Midoriya, for many years I've been called quirkless, my mom, inko says I'm just special. But the sad truth is that I do have a quirk, useless of course, but still a quirk. So after many years of everybody drilling into my head that I was quirkless, I started to believe it.

  
  
  
  


80% of the population is born was a power, a quirk of some sorts. Unfortunately there is a unluck 20% of people that were not born with a power. And thats where I come to play. I've had my quirk since I was born, although it is practically useless, I still remember learning my first talent like I was yesterday.

I was four when my quirk was discovered. The teachers notice that I had quick reflexes and an extraordinary sense of smell. After that they told my mom about my performance at school. My mother was exotic about it, saying I finally had a quirk to call my own. The quirk specialist told us that my quirk is called breath technique, it’s where I breath to “gain spiritual awareness, well that’s what the doctor says. As much as I try to be great- full that I at least had a quirk, I thought it was useless. I tried again and again just to activate it a little bit, but always ended up in a dead in. In the end all I could do was slow down my breath, which did nothing but increase my endurance a bit more. 

_ “I”m afraid there’s no hope for him.” _

  
  


Even if my dreams were shadered, I still had my stuiped hope that everyone joked about. Even my own mother gave up on me. The words that left her move were not the one I wanted to hear.

_ “I’m sorry izuku, im sorry!” she sobbed into my shoulder, hugging me closely. _

No, back then, what I wanted you to say was…

  
  
  
  


I was thirteen years old when I bumped into an old man, making him drop his bags of treats. I turned around to see what I thought was a typical old man in normal clothing, taking the smell of age and wisdom, and sometimes cats. Though this man was anything but normal. The man wore a kimono with a black base color and blue water like patterns engraved around the kimono as a whole.  I saw for a split second when I bumped into this old man that he had a character that read  _ concur _ , but what weirded me out most of all, was a tengu mask.  He did indeed smell of old age, but also something more to it. Like grief or loss. I seemed to space out again until I realized what I needed to do.

“Oh, I’m sorry, here let me help y-“ I stop mid-sentence. I took a whiff of the air around me. I smell something rotten and dead. I whipped my head around as I search the surrounding area.

“Oh dear.” I turn to the old man as he rasps out that examination. It sounded safe, but that was a side of curiosity to it as well as streness. I looked at him confused.

“Here we go again…” he seemed to straighten as he said that. He became much taller than before, like he was flexing hidden muscles. I was intimidated and fascinated for a particular reason, but that as quickly cut short when a scream erupted from afar.

“Hold on, stay right here, i'll come right back.” I turn to head in the direction of the scream, I begin at a full sprint. My feet pounding on the ground as I run with fright. As I come closer I smelled a whiff of fear and terror. I cut a corner and enter an alleyway. It's dark atmosphere constricted me tight. The smell of fear was a pogent here. I take a step in cautiously. I look around in a hurry, taking in my surroundings as I walk deeper into the ally. The brick walls slightly crumbled and caked with moss and grime. Besides the smell of danger and fear I smelt the grotesk stench of garbage littered throughout the small passage I was walking down. I stopped abruptly in my tracks. 

The smell of almonds cover and lay over the stench of garbage and fear. My thoughts were screech to a halt as my mind fuzzes over, turning blank.

  
  
  


“Wha-” I tried to form a least a coherent sentence, but my attempts were frutal. My attention span wander, but was pulled back into the real world as I heard another scream and the stench that recked of blood.

_ Blood.  _

My mind snaps back into place as I look in front of me. A man in a black bandana was looming over a woman. He wore all black and was hunched over the woman with delight and even though he didn’t notice nor look at me, I feel frozen in fear. I unconsciously looked over at the woman to see she was on the ground crying, beaty read in the face and eyes. She had a bruise begin to bloom on her right cheek. She had been punched. Even though she was beaten to the ground, she had an early sense of calm on her features besides the red tear marks running down her face. I felt my legs begin to move at the sight as I ran towards the scene unfolding in front of me, an urge to help,  _ to protect.  _

Then I realized I have no plan, I just ran in without a plan. All my life, I always have a plan, this time I don't. I finally reached the man, I pulled my fist back, rellinging in for a punch when an aroma hit me. It soaked up all sense of feeling and drove me to think blank. I started to relax and my fear washes away with all my worry. I suddenly forgot about the lady in need of help and start to fall into a trance of some sorts. _ _

_ What is this feeling. Why am I so calm. _ I try to think straight and clear, but that smell just won’t go away. Then I smell blood again and it punches me back to the land of the living. My thoughts came back to me full force.  _ His quirk. This is his quirk. I have to take him out quickly. _ My senses are dulled from his quirk, yet sharp from adrenaline. My heart hammered in my chest as I pulled my fist back once more. I saw him rise his hand,—like he was permeating for an attack—.  _ His quirk is an emitter type quirk, he releases a calming trance like gas through the air from his hands. _ Even though I just met him, I already made a quirk analyzes on sight.  _ Dang I’m good. _ Cockiness aside, I hold my breath and plug my nose. Breathing in will make his quirk work. 

**“You little bra-”**

  
  


As soon as I reach him I sock him in his jaw. My hand throbs with the force of the punch.  _ Dang that hurts. _ I clench my hand near my chest as I look at the criminal on the ground a few feet away from the lady. Blood was running down his mouth as I see him spit out something. It’s his  _ tooth _ . I finally registered that I punched a dude that knocked him to the ground. I look to the lady on the ground looking up at me, and vise versa. I reach my hand out to the woman to help. I'm about to pull her up as she took my hand when I saw her face. The look of horror on her face as I look back towards the man to see that he’s gone. 

My head whips around as I try to look for him. I carefully take a deep breath and sniff the air. I tried to sniff the man out since I couldn’t see him, but smelled nothing. As much as I hated him running away from his crimes, I knew I couldn't face him again, not even with the non-existing strength I had. What i did was an act of adrenaline. I couldn't even use my quirk.  _ Useless.  _

“Sir...sir.”

I look back to the woman who was on the ground now standing. Her clothes were dirty and brown in contrast to her silk white dress. Her ebony hair bounced and curled around her shoulder. A wedding ring was proudly displayed on her ring finger. Even though her face was doodled and dribbled with blood, her almond shaped eyes portrayed most out of her features. I found that I was staring at the blood track that ran down her nose, and quickly looked away. “Are you ok miss.” I say dumbly.  _ Of course not, she’s bleeding.  _ She opens her mouth to speak.

“Oh this, i’m fine, thank you for helping me sir.”

I looked at her questionly. All my life was nothing more than bullying and abuse from others, yet I felt like the world, like I was floating. Even a simple thank you can go a long way. 

“I can’t thank you enough sir.”

“Oh that’s fine miss, really, anybody would have done the same in your situation.” I felt myself blush at the praise. Though I really should have called the police, and now the guy is gone, free to do as he pleases. I have to get my priorities straight. “You should really get yourself checked out just in case you broke something.” I blankly state. 

“Oh… yeah, I'll go now i guess.” she says also blankly. It looked like she wanted to go, but she lingered around. “Is there anything I can do for you.” 

“No…that's fine really, i have to go home now or ill be late.” my sweat dropped rapidly. I felt so awkward right now, between her praise and wanting to go home and eat with my mom.

“I'll just be going then, I need to contact the police. Thank you for all you help young man.” she said that with hesitation in her voice, but started to turn and walk around. I also started to turn around and walk as well when I heard a gasp. I look back to where the lady was to see her face to me once more. Her feature awed in amazement as if she realized something. I didn’t know that what she would say would affect me so much, even in the future it will.

“Who are you!”

_ My name? Oh!  _ “My name is izuku midoriya!”

“No,  ** _who _ ** are  ** _you_ ** !”

I stopped dead in my tracks and look at her with wide eyes.  _ Who am I? My name is izuku midoriya.  _ When I blink she was gone. I was strongly amazed and severely confused. I quickly remember the old man. I ran back to the spot where the old man was and saw that he was sitting on a nearby bench.  _ He’s fine then. _ I turned to leave when I hear his old and strong voice.

“Come here boy, I’m not going to bite.”

Not a question, a demand. Now I may be thirteen, but I know not to follow strangers when they ask me to, but something in his voice just made him feel trustworthy. I comply and sit beside him with caution. 

“I think you can do great things with a little guidance.” he states confidently. “Like what you did with that lady over at the ally.”

“Wait… you saw that!” I got up with slight anger. He could have called for help, but he just watched. Then I sat down again, rethink why i just yelled at him.  _ His just another civilian trying to live life, I can’t be mad at that.  _ “I’m sorry sir, I should not have yelled.” I sit more straighter where I sat.

He scoffed. “At least you’re not stupid.” He barked out. “But you sure are naive.” 

I felt a punch in the gut when he said that, but a pat on the head as well. I was confused, even though I had nothing to worry about. He smelled safe and trustworthy. “No sir, you smelt like you are telling the truth.” I think for a second. “ I have an increased sense of smell, and it's not my quirk before you ask.”

“No… I already know what your quirk is.” A pause. “It’s breathing technique, right.”

I stare at him flabbergasted and dumbfounded. My mouth was agape. “How did yo-“

“I just know boy.” He cut my sentence off.

_ He stalked me. Not creepy at all.  _

“Ok then well why do you as-“

“I want to propose a deal.” He cut me off again.

“What deal?” I say with caution and quickness so he won't cut me off again. Then again an old man wants to make a deal with me, that alone should raise lots of red flags.

“I’ll train you of course, with you quirk,body and soul,”

I’ve gone blank again. _ How can he say that so nonchalantly. _ Everything was so out of place. I just came back from a fight and wanted to make sure the man was ok, but everything started to pile up with a situation to the next, more weirder and crazier each time. “Umm…”.  _ Great answer.  _

“Well, what do you say.” He tilts his head a tiny bit to the right. “Or do you want a demo.” He starts to get up. 

“Wait what are yo-“ 

“Come, I’m having a demo.” His cut offs are starting to get annoying.

I stay in my spot as I look forwards. He’s standing in front of me a few feet away. I see him draw out a stick from the ground where I saw him pick it up. He takes a deep breath as if to steel himself. He moves into a stance while holding his breath. And release. What I saw was something I never knew even existing. My eyes widened at the sight.

The man movement were as sharp as a blade, but as swift as a courent of the waves of water. Each movement leaking onto the next. The stick that he picked up was cutting through the air like butter. I was in awe as I looked at the bigger picture,— it was like a waterfall swerving through the air with each motion—. I realized it was over when the man poked me on the shoulder. I snap my head up, looking at him in admiration. “Wow… that…” I pause to search for words of any kind, trying to form a coherent sentence. “CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT!!” Then Iquickly add. “Please.” A slight chuckle escaped his mouth.

“That was my deal, boy.”

“Oh, yeah, about that.” I wanted to learn as much as I can. All my life I wanted to be a hero, to save everyone with a smile. What he did was so smooth and silk, yet shape and powerful. And with my quirk that could come in handy with a move like that.  _ I mean I still have a few questions too, but I can give it a shot.  _ “I’ll accept, but only if you answer some of my questions.” I stood my ground as I straightened my back with confidence. 

“Well, don’t we all.” he strode rode over to where I was standing. I felt a stare boring into my skull even through his mask. “With your quirk you can unlock the true potential of the breaths. I can only do so much because I have nothing to support me, only my own body, but with you.” a suspenseful pause made me jittery. “You had the audacity to leap into action yes.” I nod feverishly. I knew of what to come. “You felt that rush, yes.” another nod answered his question. “They say that great hero show promising surrs of action back when they were younger.” I fell to my knees as tears glisend my eyes. I couldn’t comprehend what this meant to me. 

_ “Im sorry izuku, im sorry.”  _ that flashback played in my head as I heard his word. Each word made my tears brim my eyes as tears ran down my face. 

“Midoriya izuku, look at me.” I look up at him. All of my vision was blurred from tears, yet I saw him so clearly as the sun beamed down behind him. He looks like a hero from my point of view. Even though I just met him, I felt like I’ve known him years at this moment in time. Everything was built up to was he was going to say next. 

_ No mom, what i wanted you to say is... _

“ **You can be a hero.”**

I crumbled to the ground even further. Big fat drop of tears splattered on the ground. I felt like I was floating in space. My dreams, once shattered, glued itself back together. I forgot to say, but this is the sort where I became hero.

  
  
  
  


I was ready to train and improve, but I was not expecting this. Well I did, but it still surprised me. I flopped down on my bed as I drape my arm over my face with an exasperated sigh. My body ached intensely like pin needles pricking on my muscles. My first day of training was hellish. The image of today's events were burned into my head. I realized that this would be everyday, but in the end it was worth it.

**Flashback:**

I look down at my phone, checking if i was late. We were supposed to meet at the garbage filled beach. This place where everybody either put their trash here or it washed up on the shore and started to pile up as the years go by. I was in fact punctual, was the man late. He told me his name was Urokodaki Sakonji. That’s it. Nothing else. Well at least he told me that he used to train other pro hero’s as a living. He was a martial arts teacher, he taught most fighting type based pro hero’s their moves. 

“I've taught many hero’s their moves and skills, but never in my years of teaching have i ever come across anyone who can do any technique called breath, like the one I showed you.”

I felt his line of vision line up with mine. I remember the beauty of the movement that he showed me yesterday. I wanted to do that, if not even more if i can. “How does my quirk help, it’s practically useless-“ without even finishing my sentence, I get a karate chop to the head. I yelp with surprise as I clutch my head. “What was that for.”

“That is called discipline, boy, that’s a thing you know.” Even with a mask making it harder to see his emotions, I can tell in his voice he was slightly enjoying this. “And to answer your questions, you’ll need to sit down.” He sat down in a swift motion as he parted the spot information of him. I complied quickly. “Long ago I met a hero that goes by the name of Tanjuro Kamado. He had the same quirk like you, he could breath in various amounts of air, but he learned to channel it into an attack. It’s called a breath, hence the name of breath styles. His pupils and successors were taught the same breath styles with slight variations, like me for instance. That is why I use something called breath of water. It’s a water based breath. Each breath uses the users energy and stamina. You don’t need a special quirk for breaths, but it sure does help.” 

An information dump just unloaded on me like nothing. I was soaking up each bit of info like nectar. I nodded for him to continue, because yes I had some, ok a lot of questions, but I wanted him to finish and not be hypocritical. 

“The problem was that we couldn’t use the breath like he could. His quirk allowed him to, after word spread out throughout the people he taught, they quickly name him a hoax and left. Only a few others stayed, including me, we continued to learn under his wing, but in reality we never could unlock the true potential of the breaths. After his death, his will was to find a child who had the same true quirk as him. The majority of his students did as he asked, most walked away as he died on the bed of their own house. All the ones who tried looking for the child either gave up or died looking. This is where you come into play, baby. Now that I finally found you and you agreed that you would learn, I must sadly set this burden on you.” He bows his head in respect. “So you still want to be a hero, child.”

Now that he was done, I final got to process everything that he just said. I wanted the name Tanjuro Kamado to seem familiar, but in the end it truly wasn’t. I nod my head once more, not being able to find words. It was sad how the hero was left to die without his cherished students or the fact that some just walked away when he needed them the most. I looked up at Mr. Urokodaki. Words finally came to my mind as I opened my mouth. “Yes, I do.”

“Good, now let's get to it and kid, were not in a wedding.” He stood up with a laugh and lightened the mood. He strode over to the land of waste that had mountains and mountains of trash. The smell rotted into me and shook my very core. 

“Wait, right now.” 

“Yes right now, what you planned to start next year or something.” He said with a harshness to to his voice. I jerk back at the sudden outburst burst of emotion. I was not in fact ready, in fact i thought we would just talk about plans and such, but I guess not. 

“No, I’m ready.” I start to walk forwards, the sun shining in my face as I strode towards progress. And with those words, they started my living hell like day. 

  
  
  
  


After a year and a half of training like,—running miles and miles of road and mountains in the distance, martial art training, stamina exercises, strength exercises, swordsmanship and breaths— also like a bunch of other fun things that made my body ache too. I was ending middle school and needed to choose my high school fast. Of course my number one option was the top school, U.A High School. UA High School is the number one hero school, the most prestigious there is. The best heroes are made there, even All Might. All Might is and always will be the number one hero. So if All Might went to that school, then I want to follow his footsteps. 

What really got me into a frenzy was the fact that my mentor went insane. It’s as simple as that. He wants me to slice a freaking bolder. Yes, I said that correctly. A bolder. Using nothing but the sword he gave me as a training weapon and the skill of using the breath styles to help me. I’ve learned a lot over the year and a half, but to cut a bolder in half with one motion puzzled me. 

_ “As you mentor I forbid you to going into U.A. ...without cutting this bolder in half.” _

_ My seriousness in my face vanished as I processed what I heard.  _

_ “You can only use this sword, the skills that I taught you about the breaths and your mind.” _

_ _

After that he showed me where the bolder was and left. Just like that. No word of wisdom like always, just left. I stared where he last stode as he told me this. I look back to the boulder, the grey hunk of rock seemed to stare at me maicalusly, like it was daring me to cut it. I maturely stuck my tongue to the inanimate object. I raised my red calloused hand to see. After months upon months of hitting this rock with my sword, my hands seemed scared and rough from all the abuse I was putting them through. I make a fist as I hug them tightly to my chest as I intensely stare at the rock once more. I see the sun starting to set. I start to bandage up my hand, wipe off my face a start my way down the mountain to my home for dinner.

  
  
  


I was like no other day at school,- constant bullying and teasing,name calling and insults. No, this wasn’t my typical day. A feeling in my gut was telling me this was going to change everything. This gut feeling was never a good one. Per say, if I ran into him I wo-. My thoughts screeched to a halt as I hear the bell ring. I hurriedly walk to class with that on mind.

  
  
  


  
  


“Now  _ I would _ hand out these future career forms,but…” my homeroom teacher slapped his desk while shouting having a dramatic pause.”I ASSUME YOU  **ALL** WANT TO BE HEROS!”

The classroom abrupt in chaos. Everybody using their golorese quirks in some way.All raising their hands in their own ways,(I raised my hand as well).

“But you know that it's against the rules to use them in school!” he finished off.

“SENSEI! DON’T LUMP ME WITH THESE LOSERS!” someone shouted.

Speak of the devil, I looked forward to see kacchan my childhood friend leaned back against the chair in a snug position. His ego is showed again. Maybe a little too much. His name is Katsuki Bakugou, but I call him Kacchan, his overconfident attitude compliments his explosive sandy blond hair. His piercing red eyes showing hatred to the world, and his permanent scowl glued to his face. He has his chest puff up and a loose messed up version of our school uniform. Over all he screams come hug me.

“As if I had anything like...their crappy quirks.” he bellowed, laughing and he did so.

“Get over yourself!” some kid with a rocky hair yell.

“SHUT UP! EXTRAS SHOULD ACT LIKE EXTRAS!” Little explosion lit up in his hand.

I looked back and forth, between the rising argument. My neck getting slight whiplash. Did i mention he was friendly. What makes his ego boost up even more is his quirk, which is explosion. Kacchan’s quirk allows him to sweat  nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions, the more he sweats the more powerful he is.  My teacher look at him with little caution.

“Ah, bakugo…you, of course... must be aiming for U.A High School.” he whispered.

The whole class circle around kacchan’s desk like bees. My classmate muttering about how hard it is to get into that school. I bang the top of my desk with my head groaning. My sweat dropped with the information.

Suddenly there was a clatter sound. I whip my head up in alarm. There was Kacchan standing on the desk barking about things he’ll do - about surpassing All Might, fame and getting rich.

“You’re also going for U.A aren’t you, Midoriya?” 

Of course teacher had to open his mouth. All of my classmates slowly turn around with suspense and shock. Kacchan just looks at me blankly, like a brewing storm. Well I did what any person would do if put on the spot, I panicked. Even when I can fight and beat up every kid in this class, even Kacchan, I have no right to. Even when these kids treat me like trash, no, they prolly treat trash better than me, I can't just beat up every little kid unlike Kacchan. No amount of fighting and training my body can help me with my self-confidence. It’s down to my toes.

“Um… I-” my heart raced, but I knew what came next. Laughter. 

Everyone started to laugh, so much so, that some rolled on the floor with how funny I am to even think about it and give it a try.

“HUH?! MIDORIYA?! NO WAY!!”

“Good grades alone can’t get you into the hero program!”

“And with that useless quirk of yours.”

Some kids say, with doubt laced into their voice.

“Th-that’s not necessarily true! Sure, there’s no precedent, but-” I try to explain my reason, but then I was violently shoved to the ground with a thud. I look up to see Kacchan, the leader of the group of bullies that harassed every day. I start to shake, but maintain a steady eye contact.

“Forget about the crappy quirks…  **you’re totally quirkless.** ” Kacchan sneered. “And you think you can rub shoulders with me?!” 

“W-wait... no, I’m not trying to compete with you at all” I try to reason to him as he strides over to where I was, I scurried across the floor bumping on the wall. “It’s always been my dream since I was a little kid…” I pause thinking of what I could possibly say to get through his thick skulls. “There’s no harm in trying…”I finish off.

“TRY?! TRY WHAT?! THE ENTRANCE EXAM?! YOU’RE TAKING IT JUST TO “TRY”?!” They all seemed to gang up on me, as they slowly closed in. Suddenly I felt claustrophobic in that moment.

The figures hugged my personal space bubble, a little too close to comfort. The shadows of my fears laughing at me.

“What can you even  ** _do_ ** ?!”

They linger there for a few seconds before dispersing.

I stayed there, silently wondering what I could have done to stop this, I hear a grunt, I looked up to see Kacchan looking at me disgusted, then stomp out the door, leaving me there on the floor alone once more.

  
  


Off in the distance a villain sprints downtown through crowds of people. 

“A THIEF!!SOMEONE STOP HIM!”

People are yelling from the distance.

A disheveled boney man hidden in the shadows looking at the scene unfold. Suddenly the figure emerges.

“Everything is fine.” a bold and booming voice looms over the crowd, citizens looking over. Shock and excitement written on their faces. “Why, you ask? Cuz…”

The number one hero All Might steps fully out of the shadows with confice.

**“I AM HERE”**

  
  
  
  


I walked alone under a bridge. The air chided around me, like a ripple. The air thicken as my gut feeling tugging me away. I turn around like in a horror movie. I was met with nothing. I sigh a sigh of relief. I turn back forwards about to continue on my way.

_ _ _ ‘That was weird’  _ I shifted nervously around as if something or  _ someone  _ was there. I catch a whiff of mud and turn around once more to be met with a mud sludge man.

_ _ _ Gloop  _

_ _ _ “A medium-sized body...to hide in…” _

My eyes widen as I realize I’m being attacked by a villian. I quickly leap out of the way and try to face where the voice came from. There he was, a mess of melting grayish body parts, like he was made of mud. No. He is mud.

“Now, now, now, stand still so I can hijack your body kid.” His raspy voice startled me, it sent chills down my spine. My mind went racing. I have a few options right now. One- stall in till a pro-hero or police show up, I can't call them because I dropped all my stuff while dodging his attempt at catching me. Two-run, that is simple, but stupid, he’s problem faster than me. Finally option three- face him head on for defense. I wanted to keep my life so went for a mix of option one and three.

I gathered my confidence to form words. “No way am I going to let you do that, i'll stop you right here if I have to.” As each word flow out into the open, I feel my confidence built up as well. I saw his melting eye twitch in annoyance. 

“So, you’re going to be playing hero are you now.” 

I plant my foot on the ground. “I may not be now, but you won't be out and about for much longer, the pros will come for you.”  _ Stall Izuku, stall!  _ “Once you’re in prison you can tell your cellmates that a kid locked you up, see if they’ll laugh.” I saw a vein pop out slightly.

“I thought you were cool kid, but I guess you’re not!”

He charged at me full force, arms wide. Perfect. I looked around the area under the bridge and found a metal pipe. Score. I look up at the sludge man still truging his way over with speed.

“I’m mostly liquid, you can't hit me with that!” 

He was about to reach me. I need to time this perfectly. I close my eyes as I breathed in a lungful breathe slowly and surely, I felt energy build up, wanting to be released. As I breathed out i open my eyes, and steel myself. 

_ I stay in my spot as I look forwards. He’s standing in front of me a few feet away. I see him draw out a stick from the ground where I saw him pick it up. He takes a deep breath as if to steel himself. He moves into a stance while holding his breath. And release. What I saw was something I never knew even existing. My eyes widened at the sight. _

_ _ _ The man movement were as sharp as a blade, but as swift as a courent of the waves of water. Each movement leaking onto the next. The stick that he picked up was cutting through the air like butter. I was in awe as I looked at the bigger picture,— it was like a waterfall swerving through the air with each motion—.  _

I still remember that as if it were yesterday. He told me there were ten different styles in the breath of water, that one being the third. They each had a specific name. You didn’t need a weapon for the breaths but it helps. I feel like instead of blood and flesh I felt like a current. I look back to the man as he’s right in front of me. Here’s my chance.

I lifted up the metal pipe with both of my calloused hands. And begin to strike. I voiced the chant in my head.

“ **THIRD STYLE: DANCE OF THE RAPID CURRENT.”** I feel myself swerve and twist in one fluent motion. I feel like current. I  **am** the rapid current. I reached the other side as I unfocused myself from my mind space. I lower the metal pipe in my hand and look back just in time. Behind me, where the sludge villain once stode was a splattering like motion on the ground. The image of the rapid current was beautifully ingrained in my mind. I found myself smiling. I realized if I couldn’t cut or touch him physically, then I would slice him up into bits and bottle him up in a container of some sorts. I look around the littered filled ground and find a few three liter soda bottles.  _ Yay me. _ I pick a few up and start to scope up the already forming pieces, making it easier to get him all. After I finished I safely secure them away in my bookbag. I gather all my things and headed my way to the police station to turn the criminal in.

I hear a booming laughter as I look up into the sky. I see a speck in the blue sky above me. I smell something familiar and welcoming. Then i realize. What I see in the sky is the number one hero in the whole world.  _ All Might. _

**“Everything fine, why, because i am here!!!!” ** His thundering laughter felt as if he was shaking the world with it as he landed. “So, where did the villian go son.” He calmly said. Well I felt as calm as you can be when his laugh made me vibrate with both existent and the ground shaking. 

“Oh about that Mr. All Might Sir…” I didn’t know to say, he was my number two idol besides Urokodaki. 

“Did he get away, if so in which direction.” He seemed rushed all of a sudden.

“He didn’t get away sir…he’s right here.” I shuffle through my book bag and pull out one of the liters of villain and reach it out as if to give it to him. He takes it from my hand with caution and amazement.

“Son, did you do this.” His eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity, the rush to go seemed to fade away. 

“Yes sir,—I know I should have waited and such, but he struck first and-“

“Oh, don’t say things like that, what you did is a work of a hero.” I felt like floating and gliding through the air with the praise. 

“Oh, it was nothing really.” I felt my face redden, like I was going to explode.

“Nons-” He was cut off with a cough. A cough turned into hacking. He hunched over as smoke rises around him as he wobbles. I reach my hand to steady him. 

“Are you ok All Might.” Worry starts to creep up on me as I see blood dribble down his mouth. That’s a big red flag to begin with. “Mr. All Might, I’m going to call the ambulance ok.” Try to steady my voice as i myself wobble a little bit. I reach for my phone as a hand stops me midway to my bag. 

“No… don’t.” I look up to see All Might staring at me seriously. A chill of my own runs up my spine, giving little goose bumps. “No… I’m fine son, really. This is normal for me. So please, I’m fine.” I gulp nervously. I ended up nodding anyway.

“We should go to the police station uh… what’s your name.” 

“My name is izuku midoriya and “we?”.” I questioned.

“Yes, they would like to know your side of the story, correct.” I nodded a yes. “Well, ready.” 

“Now?” I realized I really need to stop saying that.

“Yes now!”

All i know is that i was standing and now I’m not, in fact I’m soaring across the light blue clear sky. I registered that I’m in the air. I smartly look down to see an aerial view of the city. It would look cool if I wasn’t in the air screaming my lungs out, and that’s saying something. I snap my neck up in a jerky motion to see All Might carrying me by my backpack and uniform. I feel safe. And stupid too. Yeah, that’s the life.

  
  
  
  


After screaming, screaming and more screaming we finally arrive at the police station. He gingerly puts me down and tells me to stay put on the curb. I recollect my thoughts after my little airplane flight to point A to point B. After I calm down I think about my little chit chat with the number one hero. I hadn’t noticed before, but now that I can think, I realized something. All Might was lying to me. Of course everyone has their secrets and all but, that lie was a big one. I smelt it the second he said he was fine. I started to worry some more until I heard an explosion and the smell of ash a few miles ahead across the city. Then it sertein smell made my blood run cold. Kacchan. Sludge villain. Together. And with that information I let me legs and feet carry me towards the scene and let my mind wander from my body.

  
  
  
  


Upon arriving, I was met with a crowd go people surrounding the scene. Mutable pro-hero’s are on the scene, looking like they’re trying, but ultimately failed. Fire engulfed the whole block. I stood frozen in place as I saw. I had many questions run through my mind.  _ Why was the sludge villain here, didn’t I bottle it up.  _ That’s when I saw it. For a split second I made contact with Kacchan’s eyes. It’s like we connected for a short amount of time. I felt the fear in those eyes like I’ve never seen before. 

That’s when I just ran forwards. I haven’t even notice I was in front of the crowd, until I heard one pro-hero to get back. Of course I didn't follow as i kept pounding my feet on the ground willing them on to go faster. As I’m running towards the sludge man I pick up a metal pipe, similar to before, it burns my rough hand while holding from all the heat. I got ready for the next attack, because if I miss this one even just a bit, well...bye, bye Kacchan. I take a deep breath as I prepare and take my stance. As I breath out I releases the words like moves themselves.

**“SEVENTH STYLE: PIERCING RAIN DROP.”** I guide the metal pipe towards the place I want to cut and everything else unfocuses around me. All I see is me, Kacchan and the sludge villain. As I steadily grew closer smelt something off. I see a thread like sliver at an opening near the man’s side. I trusted my instincts and training. I followed the line as I made a percis cut downwards. 

I didn’t see any blood, so, score. I reached the other side of the scene and looked back at my work. That seventh style was the fastest most accurate cut in all ten styles, it worked wonders right now. As I looked back behind me it looked like a fast current drove right through the city. There was Kacchan, laying up at the sky as if thinking.

In the end I got scolded and Kacchan got praise, I mean I didn’t mind either, but still. After calling my mother and hearing her cry over the phone about how she worried I was late coming home. If she didn’t have a quirk of levitating I would have thought that cry was her quirk, same goes for me too. I was walking back home in my normal route when I hear Kacchan call for me. 

“Oy, Deku, you didn't save me alright, you...you weak quirkless punk!” He seemed to vibrate on spot with anger. He seemed mad, you know just a little. I sigh. Same Kacchan as always. I turn to face the other way and make my. Way home again. I was spooked to find All Might standing there and no offense, he looked like a creep. “AHHH!”  _ Yes perfect answer.  _ I couldn’t even smell him, I was to focused n Kacchan. 

“Ah midoriya, i found you!” He seemed to shake a little. 

“Hey All Might, are you ok.” I was of course concerned for his well being.

“Yes, yes, yes, well I’m perfectly fi-!” He coughed up enough blood to fill a bucket. My eyes widen like plates. Then a puff of smoke appears and he’s gone. I couldn’t see him but I sure smelled him out, there was something different about his smell though. It smelt weak. The smoke clears to reveal a shriveled up disheveled man. As boneyards as a toothpick, like wind can carry like away.

**“AHHHHHHHHH” ** This time I screech. “ WHAT… IMPOSTER!?!” 

“No wait kid old on, I can explain.”

He started talking and yes, he did explain. But those words and what he confided in me soon will change my journey to becoming a hero.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr account is existing. So if anyone has something they want to sent for any reason anyone wants to post something it’ll be there. I also might post so art for this story, it might be bad but I’ll try. ThatFangirlInTheCorner869. Is my user name!


End file.
